Hair Gel
by Miss Mysty
Summary: For the kink meme.  Apollo forgets to buy more hair gel, and Trucy and Klavier, of course, can't let it go.


**De-annoning from the kink-meme for fun and profit. The prompt was Apollo without his hair gelled back into his trademark horns, with or without a couple (and I ended up putting in a dash of Apollo/Klavier because I'm horrible). Enjoy.**

Hair Gel

Apollo had never really thought this day would come. He had gotten up at five AM to do his Chords of Steel exercises, like always. He walked around his dinky little apartment for two hours, still in his pajamas and shouting, "HERE COMES JUSTICE!" He thought it a miracle that his neighbors never complained.

There was that one woman who kept listening at his door, though, as if expecting there to be someone in there with him. There was barely enough room for him, let alone a woman. The one time Trucy had stayed, because that's what you do when you find out your employee is your long-lost brother, she had said she wished there was room in her Magical Panties for her.

After his Chords of Steel practice, however, he went to get dressed. He showered, picked out his trademark red suit, and when his hair was dry, he reached for his hair gel. Only the jar was empty.

How had he missed that?

Apollo cursed to himself, then started rooting around in his bathroom cabinet for another jar, but sadly, he hadn't had the foresight to get another. You couldn't really blame him, since he'd been on several cases in a row and was supposed to go out to investigate another today.

Before he could figure out what to do, his cell phone went off. It was Trucy, texting him about meeting at the duck pond. That was where the body had been dumped, and where they'd have to look for evidence first.

"Okay, Justice, no big deal. We'll just check out the scene and I'll get some gel from the drug store afterwards. Not like anyone's going to notice when there's a dead body around, right?" He stared at himself in the mirror, his bangs fluffy as they usually got after drying. They went past his jaw line, something he never thought about since he usually had them gelled back.

Right. It wouldn't be so bad.

"Polly!" Trucy called as Apollo approached about fifteen minutes later. She waited for him to lock his red bike up in the nearby rack and hang his helmet on one of the handlebars before continuing.

However, Trucy was lost for words. She kind of tilted her head as she stared at him, reaching one gloved hand up to readjust her hat. "Polly," she said, blinking a few times. "What happened to your hair?"

Apollo ran a hand through his hair self-consciously and then ducked his head.

"Nothing. Let's just get to the investigation. So what do we have here?"

Trucy nodded and skipped ahead, willing to drop the subject for once. She started listing all the details that she had managed to get before Apollo showed up, which were basically, "He died from drowning. Oh and the ducks pooped on him. That's not relevant but the detectives seem to think so."

Apollo sighed and looked around, hoping that maybe Detective Skye would be around. Even if she was hesitant at first, she usually would let them in on the details. Apollo and Trucy had done her job for her more than once, after all. Seeing that she wasn't there, though, Apollo decided there was only one thing he could do. So he slipped off his socks and shoes, rolled up his dress pants, and waded into the lake.

"Ah, Fraulein Trucy!"

Apollo froze when he was about shin-deep in the water. That German accent and suave greeting had to belong to only one person.

"Prosecutor Gavin!" Trucy said, and she hugged him while he just stood there, his hands in the pockets of his customary, purple jacket. "What are you doing out? I thought you had people for this."

"Ach, sometimes it's better to get a first-hand account," he said. He tapped his head. "I trust my own brain better than court reports." Then his eyes slid over to the pond, where Apollo was standing still, hoping that Klavier wouldn't notice him. No such luck.

"Herr Forehead!" he called, though he didn't make a move to join him. His entire wardrobe was probably dry-clean only, after all. Apollo slowly turned around to face Klavier, who walked to the edge of the pond. "I suppose I'll be facing you in court, nein?"

"Nein- I mean yeah," Apollo said. He turned back around, ready to start gathering what evidence there might still be after the police raided it and the ducks carried things off, but something made him look back. Klavier was considering him, a hand put to his chin in concentration. "What, Gavin?"

"Your hair," Klavier said, and Apollo slumped a little. "I like, Herr Forehead."

Trucy giggled. "Don't you think it kind of makes him look like a porn star, Mr. Gavin?" she said, just to tease Apollo.

Klavier smirked at the thought and ran a hand through his own luxurious locks. "I can't say I'd mind that, fraulein."

Apollo was red from the neck-up, which pretty much meant his whole body was red. "OBJECTION!" Instead of his customary pointing gesture, he stamped his foot and got water on his pants, despite the fact that they were rolled-up to his knees.

"Why don't you take your pants off, Polly?" Trucy called. "I can make them disappear if you want!"

Klavier was laughing at this point, which just made Apollo madder. The police that were still around, at least trying to look useful, gave them all strange looks but went about their days. They had, surely, seen stranger sights.

"Ach, I could as well, fraulein," Klavier said when he got a hold of himself.

Trucy's eyes lit up. "We have so much in common!" she said, obviously too sidetracked by the situation to realize the meaning behind those words.

Finally, Apollo stomped out of the pond and reached for his shoes and socks. He was not going to put up with this anymore.

"Where are you going, Herr Forehead?" Klavier asked.

"To get some hairgel!"


End file.
